Over the years, a number of teaching devices have appeared in the patent literature, although seldom marketed, for guiding a golf club during the performance of a golf swing. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,670,409 and 3,794,329 depict devices which provide tracks for guiding the heads or blades of golf clubs. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,520,287, 1,567,530, 3,489,416, and 3,711,103 show similar devices which guide the shafts of clubs.
One aspect of this invention lies in the discovery that all such devices are misdirected and ineffective to the extent that they directly guide a club as it is swung and necessarily impose a restraint on club movement. Even the slightest resistance to such movement interferes with proper execution of a swing and is therefore self-defeating in its effect. Guiding movement of the clubhead or shaft may illustrate to the golfer the correct path of club movement but the contact between the guide channel and the club adversely affects freedom of movement and retards clubhead acceleration required in the execution of a proper swing.
Another aspect of this invention lies in the further discovery that effective control over the direction of club movement in the operation of a golf swing training device may be achieved without contacting any part of the club itself but may instead be accomplished by directing the plane and path of movement of the golfer's hands. Such guidance does not interfere with the uncocking of the wrists as the clubhead accelerates through the zone of impact; hence, through the hands the club is indirectly guided along the proper path without at the same time restraining the natural wrist action which generates clubhead speed in a well-executed golf swing.
The device of the invention consists essentially of an arcuate guide member having the outline of the path of movement of a golfer's hands in the execution of a proper golf swing. The guide member is C-shaped in cross sectional configuration and defines a channel along which a rider is freely movable. A suitable platform supports the guide member along an inclined plane which is generally parallel with the plane of movement of a golfer's hands in the execution of a golf swing. A strap is secured at one end to the rider and is connected at its opposite end to the golfer's hands, preferably to a glove worn by the golfer's dominant hand. Thus, a golfer who swings right-handed clubs would wear such a glove on his right hand, the strap preferably being detachably connected to such a glove in the zone of convergence of the index finger and thumb.
In the best mode presently known for practicing the invention, the connection between the strap and glove is releasable. Such a releasable connection not only simplifies use of the device, since it permits the glove to be fitted or removed without the encumbrance from the attachment strap, but also acts as a safety release in the event that the golfer's swing departs so radically from the optimum swing that restraint by the strap and associated equipment might possibly cause injury.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the specification and drawings.